Nathan Kappesser
Nathan Kappesser, often called Nathan K., is the cocreator and cohost of Fair Point Podcast, Fair Enough Podcast, and Riddle Me This Batman Podcast, as well as the creator and host of Silph Radio: A Pokémon Podcast. He is also known for his musical projects. Character Biography In 1999, while Nathan was a Freshman at Corcoran High School, he was turned into a vampire without his knowledge, and programmed via his dreams to play the key role in a complex plan to draw an adult Craig Lewis back in time from the year 2016 so that Pat *Redacted* could steal his relevance. However, Pat was defeated and things were returned to normal. Nathan was cured of his vampirism. In 2012, Nathan Kappesser and Craig Lewis created Fair Point Podcast. Though Craig was in it simply for the laughs, Nathan had an ulterior motive and began the podcast to secretly fund the development of ATMOS, a time machine he was inventing. Shortly after starting Fair Point Podcast, Nathan and his podcast partner were visited by an omniscient being which referred to itself as "The Ellimist." This being gave them a glimpse of a horrific future, in which humanity was enslaved by robots, while Nathan and Craig still podcasted as heads in jars. The Omniscient One told them that they would play a key role in preventing this future from happening, but did not tell them how, only that it would eventually be clear to them. Steampunk Morgan Freeman and Bosnian John Travolta slept on the floor of Nathan and Craig's Secret Room on and off throughout 2013, as did Brandon Dyer. Guy Fawkes began sleeping in The Secret Room in 2013 as well, and generally still sleeps there. In 2014, Nathan used ATMOS to travel through time so much that he lost track of the order of and consequences of events. He unveiled the ATMOS to Craig, with the intention of using it to travel back into time and win the heart of 1920s Ruth Gordon. However, he knew that at any moment, Mecha Brandon Dyer would burst through the door and kill him, and so instructed Craig to travel back to a week ago and pick him up from there. Mecha Brandon Dyer killed Nathan, and Craig did as instructed, but convinced Nathan to use the ATMOS to fix their earlier episodes, but they were advised by The Omniscient One not to be so cavalier with time traveling to change things. Because Nathan was killed by Mecha Brandon Dyer and the timeline is a fixed constant, he knows that one day he will end up traveling back in time and dying in the exact same manner. After this, Nathan reprogrammed Mecha Brandon Dyer to read their "Just The Facts" segments and kept him around until Guy Fawkes removed his processor, causing him to go insane and run away. In 2015, Nathan and Craig embarked on a mission into the cosmos in search of Kaspar Hauser, the Prime Minister of Mars. This lead to them befriending The Friggin' Pope and uncovering the truth about the Illuminati. They were drawn into a complex plot involving the galactic dictator Xenu, who had deposed God and taken the throne of Heaven. Xenu was killed in an act of self sacrifice by The Legendary Super Steven, and Nathan and Craig went back to their regular lives podcasting. During this adventure, they reunited with Mecha Brandon Dyer and met his creator Steve Jobs in Heaven, though they never learned why he was originally programmed to kill them. Behind The Scenes *Nathan Kappesser provides the voices for Steampunk Morgan Freeman, Zeus, Gernhardt, Champ Guy, Agent Zeal of Delphi, Barack Obama, Everybody's Aunt, Officer Rick, Sylvester Stallone, and Indrid Cold. Appearances (Right-click and "Save Link As" to save episodes. Click to play.) *Every episode of Fair Point Podcast, Fair Enough Podcast, Riddle Me This Batman Podcast, and Silph Radio: A Pokémon Podcast. *Bullstone 2: Fair Point Podcast *Episode 100: The Holy Grail *Bullstone 17: Fair Point Podcast, May 2016 *Unbelievable Podcast Open Lines - Episode 4 *Episode 172: The Wishing Machine *Gotham: Batman's World *Episode 4 - Community Spotlight: Silph Radio! *112 - Fair Point Podcast (Nate and Craig) join us to talk about Magick. Are You Ready? *#94 - Clerks: The Animated Series *22 - Dark Elemental Bomb Generation *23 - Future Manipulation *Nickelodeon (Episode 14) *Episode 39 - Curse You Bill Cosby! *178 - Buddhism With Fair Point's and Fair Enough's Nathan Kappesser Category:Characters Category:Voice Actors